


beneath the endless open sky

by thescyfychannel



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Autumn, F/M, Hiking, M/M, Multi, Pumpkin Picking, Pumpkins, fall leaves, pumpkin patch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 06:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16487360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescyfychannel/pseuds/thescyfychannel
Summary: cider beats pumpkin spice but pumpkin patches trump ALL





	beneath the endless open sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [auxanges](https://archiveofourown.org/users/auxanges/gifts).



> "extremely generic cutesy fall prompt! fall colours! hiking in big ol sweaters! pumpkin carving! no pumpkin spice lattes my jaded barista soul cant take it man"

Eridan Ampora cheerfully drapes over his partners whenever the weather starts to turn. It's a thing he does in spring and summer as well, but most of all in winter, and the beginning of it is always, for whatever reason (primarily temperature related, you are sure), begins in fall.

You would complain, if it weren't for his _excellent_ taste in sweaters, and prodigious skill at snuggling. Unfortunately, it leaves you at something of a disadvantage when you're trying to get your work done, but…he's really cute like this, you gotta give him that. Besides, you have his face, unlike poor Sollux, who got stuck with knees and a foot.

"Fef," Eridan begins, and you immediately have to brace yourself for Some Fuck Shit. Much as you love this boy, he is a pain in the ass sometimes, and—

"Fef, I wanna go to the pumpkin farm."

Fuck. Okay. Right through the goddamn heart. There's no way you can say no to that.

"No." And that would be Sollux, your other favorite boyfriend, the light of your life to Eridan's moonlight and wonder, etcetera, etcetera. He was _cute_ , and you loved him! But he was, in fact, also a massive pain in the ass. "FF, you don't even know which fucking pumpkin farm he wants to go to. Did he tell you? He didn't even fucking tell you, did he."

"Considerin' that you cut me off afore I could say anythin' more than that I actually had a desire to go, no, I did _not_ tell her." Eridan huffs, rolling onto his back, and the cocoa colored streak in his hair flops down into his eyes, a softer brown than the deep chocolate shade all around it. "It's the one up near that big forest. You hike a bit to get to the patch proper, aye? But then there's a hayride that'll take you down soon as you've picked out your pumpkin, an' you can get cider to take along, an' all sorts a sweets an' snacks. C'mon, Fef. It'll be amazin', what do you say?"

You glance over at Sollux—for all of his protestations, he's doing the little fidget thing that you know means he's kind of considering how much fun this might be—then back down at Eridan. "I say we should go."

And that's that—one thing you quite like about your boys is that your word pretty much tends to be law around here.

 

* * *

 

Which is how the three of you end up at the bottom of a hill, layered up in Eridan's best and comfiest sweaters, staring up at the most gorgeous fall canopy any of you have ever seen in your entire lives.

"Wow," Sollux breathes, and you find yourself very inclined to agree. It's absolutely lovely out here, it's a symphony of autumnal colors put to joyous song, a veritable melody all in its own right—and watching your boy fall in love with the world all over again will always be worth any sort of trip.

Eridan himself looks absolutely entranced, as he stares up at the place where brilliant red turns into shining blue sky. You find yourself falling in love with him again, and you tangle your fingers with his and Sollux's, beaming up at them when they look down at you, completely and utterly startled. "Shall we get going, then? Wouldn't want to miss the chance to pick out the best pumpkins, now would we!"

"Uh, no, a'course not," Eridan manages, a little flustered, and he squeezes your hand back. Sollux himself looks like he'd like to stop talking altogether, and the tips of his ears are burning a bright and adorable red.

"Come on, then," he mutters, and starts tugging you both up along the path.

 

A few minutes later, and you think he's maybe regretting his sudden enthusiasm to climb the highest heights and delve deep into the world of the woods. He's looking like he's ready to make one of you carry him now, or failing that completely, stop and take a break for at _least_ a brief period of time. You're ready to oblige him, but Eridan is seeming a sight less forgiving than you are.

"Fuck's _sake_ , Captor, we haven't even been out here half an hour yet!"

Sollux sticks his tongue out in reply, and gulps down water from the first bottle of five that you'd packed. You are _very_ glad you thought ahead, and even more glad that you made sure to hide one bottle each in their packs, as a backup. "Bite me, Ampora," he retorts, and follows it up with a startled and adorably squeaky noise when Eridan swoops in to kiss him, and also, presumably, do just as he's ordered.

They're so fucking cute, and you love them so damn much.

You stick both fingers in your mouth and whistle, loud enough that their attention snaps to you. "Play nice, guys, okay? And Eridan, if you make Sollux spill any of that water, _you_ will be the one to carry the extra bottles next trip, understood?"

From the frown on his face, you get the feeling that Eridan's a little tempted to spill the water, just to have an excuse to help you out with the bags even more the next time any of you go anywhere. Instead of letting him, you kiss him, then kiss Sollux, then _gently_ nudge them into bumping each other, sparking an argument that you're fairly sure will keep them occupied for another mile or so.

Point one, Team Peixes.

 

* * *

 

As you continue up the hill, the colors brighten and soften as the types of trees out begin to change. When you can finally see the edge of the pumpkin patch through the trees, the anticipation is all but killing you, and from the delightedly eager expressions that Eridan and Sollux are wearing, they really feel the same.

You really, _really_ want to keep seeing them like that. For the rest of your life, if it's at all possible.

Sollux picks up your hand again, and on your other side, Eridan follows suit. The three of you walk into the pumpkin patch, hand in hand, the way you tackle everything else you have ever faced, and you're grinning like a doofus the whole way in.

"You know we're just picking pumpkins, right, FF?" You roll your eyes, but let Sollux get on with chirping you: nothing stops that boy, and honestly, some of what he comes up with is kind of funny and cute. "Not starting on the next massive chapter in our lives, there's no epiphanical music playing in the background as we come to any grand realizations?"

"I know that, silly!" He sticks his tongue out at you, and you beam at him. "It's just nice to think about the future. About the fall that's like this, and all of the other falls that are going to _be_ like this. Forever."

Sollux Captor looks up into the blue sky, then back at your expression, then up at Eridan, who's waiting, patiently, for the two of you to sort this out and go pick a pumpkin.

Then his face spreads out into that rare, sweet smile, and he nods. "Yeah. Yeah, I guess it is."

 

* * *

 

You think, sometimes, that heaven might be endless, endless fall days, stretching out into a riot of green-gold-red, beneath a brilliant blue sky—and you guess you're okay with that.

**Author's Note:**

> you get _two_


End file.
